A business process represents a collection of related, structured activities—a chain of events—that produce a specific service or product for a particular customer or customers. The design of the business process can be captured using various modeling technologies and can be automated using an engine or set of engines—business process engines. The automation is optional—only one part can be automated or even none. The state of the business process is changed every time an event is generated and it will end when a final state is reached.
For audit purposes, currently, sample data is retrieved and analyzed manually by a third-party team of domain experts. The result of this lengthy and fault-prone process is an audit report that confirms or rejects the assumption that the process is executed according to the design specifications.
Current audit methodologies are not automated and have a big latency factor that precludes them from being used for real time transactional validation.